


The Rose and the Stag.

by Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Everything Hurts, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, What Have I Done, Worry, it's so sad, love after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood/pseuds/Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of Loras finding Renly once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose and the Stag.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this.  
> Forgive me.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome.

I didn't knew what it was going to happen from now on, but while the Sparrows cut my hair, I remembered what I used to do whenever my sister wouldn't need me, whenever my family wouldn't need me. I always returned to Storm's End where he rested, under the heart tree. That place has been our secret place during all these years, it held so many memories, like when we played when we were kids, running against each other until we couldn't breathe and the Maestre would scold us for being too long under the cold storm.

In that place I told him I loved him, and in that same place I promised him my sword and loyalty vowing to never leave his side not matter what. In that place I buried him with my own hands when he left me. And it was there where I would return every once in a while to leave him roses, and talk to him about Margaery or whatever news I had from King's Landing, he had liked to hear those stories.

And meanwhile the Sparrows cut my hair I realized I was probably going to face my own dead that morning, after all only the seven gods knew what would happen to me. And I thought I wouldn't be able to return to Storm's End to leave roses to my stag, destiny wouldn't allow me that, and thought who would go there to leave roses from me.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't, not in front of them; not even when I saw my father and sister among the people at the Sept. I didn't cried when they mutilated my forehead. And when Margaery noticed that something was wrong, I didn't cried when we held on each other, because I knew what was going to happen.

And in that moment, I only closed my eyes and I thought about him and I saw him, smiling with that little smile that always made me want to erase it with kisses. And he took me in his warm arms, and the world disappeared under my feet. And now I wouldn't worry about not being able to leave roses to him, because I was with him again, at his side, as I had promised, we were together, forever.

 


End file.
